


Secret Admirer

by GoddessofMischief0711



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Costumes, Cutesy, Eventual Smut, Everyone is tagged but only one will prevail, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Oral Sex, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Secret Gifts, Sex, Smut, Tony stark assistant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofMischief0711/pseuds/GoddessofMischief0711
Summary: "That's me! Thank you!" I smiled and took the box from the delivery man and went back to my desk. Probably something Tony ordered in my name. My eyes shot open to a teddy bear made of entirely pink roses. A vase of light pink roses and a large box of fancy chocolates.Inside a note read "For the girl who's pretty in pink."It was signed, "Your secret admirer"Jasmine is Tony Stark's assistant. She has no time for romance. Until she gets a secret admirer.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader, Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 35
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who reads my work, I truly appreciate it. It's difficult putting yourself out there. Kudos, comments, (good and bad) are welcome and very appreciated! 💋

"Your four o'clock changed to five, and Pepper wants to have dinner at six thirty instead of seven." I peered over my notes at my boss. 

Tony swung dramatically in his chair, and looked at me. 

"Cancel my four o'clock and tell Pepper six instead. Where is dinner again?" 

"I have three reservations between six and seven, just in case. Do you want Carmine's, Buvette or Cipriani's?" 

"Surprise me." He arched a eyebrow. 

"Carmine's it is. Bring me a cannoli please?" I smiled at him. 

"If I tell you no, you'll ask Pepper who will smack me and get you a dozen. So, ok." He smirked at me. 

"Enjoy dinner boss man." 

I walked out of his office, down the hall to my desk, to cancel his appointment and secure his dinner reservation and cancel the others. I texted Pepper the new dinner time, and she responded with a smiley face. I then texted Happy the dinner confirmation, so he knew where to drop them off. 

"Good afternoon ma'am. Is Tony in?" His husky voice asked me. I knew who it was before I even looked up. 

"Hi Captain Rogers. Yes he is. I'll call him for you." I smiled and dialed for Tony. 

He smiled back and went to sit in the couch across from my desk. 

"Bossy, Captain Rogers is here for you. Yes, yes, I will bring in him momentarily." 

I sighed and got up to take Captain sexy ass to my intolerable boss. As usual, he wants me to announce him as something patriotic. Their relationship was odd, but I stayed out of it. 

Any woman alive would agree that Steve Rogers was sex on a stick. Tall, insanely handsome, muscles upon muscles, and a ass that won't quit. Not to mention he was a gentleman. My job meant the world to me so I looked but never touched. Besides, he could have any woman he wanted, he's not worried about me, the insignificant assistant. 

"Follow me Captain." I smiled and waited for him at the door. 

"So bossy?" He said as he walked to me.

I laughed, "Well he is bossy, I like to remind him ever so often." 

"Well he can't be that bossy, he's letting you wear jeans to work. Nice jeans at that." 

I stopped and turned to him. Was Captain America checking me out? Nah. I was being paranoid. I shook it off and laughed. 

"Here you go. Tony darling? Captain Rogers. Have a good evening you two." I opened the door for him and walked back down the hallway to clock out for the day. 

The next morning, I pulled into the employee underground lot. Turning my bike off, and taking off my helmet. I shook my ombre hair free, and heard a voice behind me.

"Jasmine?" 

I turned to look, and saw Captain America, the Winter Soldier and Falcon. I had my face mask on, all black with a bright pink skeleton from the nose down covering me. I pulled it down, wondering what they were doing in the parking lot. I climbed off and walked over to them.

"Good morning! What brings you guys here?"

None of the said a word, all staring at me blankly. 

"Pink?" Bucky squeaked out. 

I looked over at my pink rims, and down to my black and pink leather jacket that matched my mask, and the pink rhinestone licence plate cover. While I held my pink helmet in my hand.

"Yeah? I like pink." I raised a eyebrow.

"Obviously." Sam stated sarcastically. 

"I didn't know you rode a motorcycle." Steve stepped forward.

"You never asked. It was a present from Tony for my five year anniversary. That's why he lets me wear the nice jeans you mentioned. I gotta run. See you guys around!" I smiled and turned to go to the elevator. 

I had to stop myself from saying 'That's not all I can ride.' I kept those devilish thoughts to myself and went upstairs to my desk like I was supposed to. 

"Morning bossy. How was dinner last night?" I smiled as I walked into his office to see if he needed anything before I started my work.

"Your stinking cannolis are in the fridge." He grumbled. His head was in his hands and he was laying it on his desk. 

"Tony, what's wrong?" I walked over to him, putting my hands on his shoulders.

"Too much to drink." He moaned.

I giggled and went to get him water, aspirin and his shades. 

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, please dim the lights and keep the curtains drawn until Tony gives the ok?" I spoke to the ceiling.

"Yes Ms J." The AI answered me.

"Cancel all my appointments for me?"

"Will do." 

"You're a Angel Jas." 

"And don't you forget it. If you need anything, call me I'll get it for you. No working in the lab with a hangover ok?" I rubbed his shoulder and walked out to start cancelling and rescheduling his appointments. 

I was sitting at my desk when large box came into the office, distracting me.

"Delivery for Jasmine Morales." 

"That's me! Thank you!" I smiled and took the box from the delivery man and went back to my desk. Probably something Tony ordered in my name. My eyes shot open to a teddy bear made of entirely pink roses. A vase of light pink roses and a large box of fancy chocolates.

Inside a note read "For the girl who's pretty in pink." 

It was signed, "Your secret admirer"


	2. Chapter 2

I was so busy staring at the beautiful gifts, I never heard Tony calling my phone, so he came down the hall. 

"Oh God, it's not your birthday is it? If it is, that's from me." Tony looked at the bear. 

"Please tell me you got me this and you're playing a prank." I looked at him, silently praying that was the case. I handed him the card.

He read at the card and whistled.  
"Sorry sweet cheeks, this is not my doing." 

"Fuck." I whispered.

Tony had a look that swayed between confused and amused.

He reached over and took a piece of chocolate, commenting on how good it was.

I couldn't concentrate for the rest of the day. I saw the company the bear and flowers came from, Venus ET Fleur. This was not cheap at all. I had placed a order for Tony and Pepper one of their anniversaries, so I was familiar with them. The chocolates came from Flair chocolatier. I was overwhelmed. I was not worth such expensive gifts. Someone truly went above and beyond for me and I couldn't even thank them. I was incredibly grateful and flattered. 

Thankfully with all of Tony's appointments cancelled, I didn't have much to do. I went back into his office to discuss dinner arrangements. 

"It's Friday Jas. Go home. Pepper and I will order some takeout and lock ourselves in the penthouse." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I don't need the visual Tony. Is there anything you need before I go?" 

"No darling, but I think we should have Happy take you home so you can take that extravagant gift." He smirked. "How can you fit all that on the back of a motorcycle?" 

"You are not funny! Who could possibly have a crush on ME?" I whined.

I didn't want to discuss the whole secret admirer situation, but I was surprised Tony hadn't heckled me about it all day.

"I'm not even going to answer that question." 

"I'll ask Happy to take me home." I sighed.

"He's already waiting for you." Tony shot me a toothy grin. 

I gathered the bear and chocolates, opting to leave the vase of flowers on my desk. Happy was at the elevator waiting for me. 

"Hey Happy. Thanks for your help."

"You're welcome." He answers stoically as he took the bear from me. I punched him in the arm softly, and we smiled at each other.

We get down to the parking lot, and loaded everything into the backseat.

"Flowers and chocolate huh? You've been holding out on me Jasmine." Happy smiled as we got into the front seat together.

"I am not! I honestly am at a loss. In the seven years I've worked for Tony, I've had two dates. I gave up on romance. And now THIS happens." I crossed my arms and pouted. 

"A Stark tower mystery! This is too funny." 

"Wait Happy! You think I can ask F.R.I.D.A.Y who arranged the delivery?" I bounced in my seat.

"It's possible." He shrugged.

"I'm sure May will like something like this also. You better step your game up." I laughed.

Happy laughed with me and pinched my arm, only a select few of us knew about his love for May Parker.

As we pulled up to my block, there was a lot of commotion in front of my building. There was a fire truck and two police cars with their lights flashing. My landlord was on the steps, looking frantic.  
Happy couldn't go further, he parked up the block and we had to push through the crowd to get my landlord's attention. She ran over to me and grabbed my hand, while my other hand was holding onto Happy. 

"Jasmine! Oh God its terrible!" 

"What happened!?" I asked panicked.

"The couple above you had a really bad leak. The tub in their bathroom collapsed into your apartment. There's a huge hole in the bathroom ceiling." 

"Is it safe for her to collect her belongings?" Happy, as always straight to the point. 

"Happy, I would have to go to a hotel. Ugh this sucks!" All of my family lived upstate, and all of my friends had husbands and/or kids and no room for me.

"Absolutely not. I'm calling Tony. I'm positive there's extra room at the tower. I'll be right back." He walked off to make the call.

"The structural damage is in the bathroom mostly, but you can go in. Pack as much as you can. I'm getting a contractor here Monday morning to see how long it will take to fix." 

I went inside, the police and fire department were upstairs assessing the damage, so my apartment was empty. My apartment was in shambles, but I couldn't linger. Who knows how long I had until they wanted to come down. I packed two suitcases, and a few toiletries and necessities. I walked out and Happy was there waiting for me. 

"I got good news and bad news kid." He said as he took the suitcases from me. 

"Just tell me." I sighed.

"Bad news, with the hiring of R&D, all the lower living quarters are full. Good news, there's room on the Avengers level. So you're going to be rooming with them." 

"Fuck. Well beggars can't be choosers I guess." 

"Tony has a crew coming to take your furniture to storage and bring the rest of your clothes and shoes and anything you might need to the tower." 

I loved Tony so much. He always went above and beyond. I hugged Happy, thanking him for all his help. We drove back to the tower. I was nervous as fuck, I'd be on the same floor as Captain sexy ass. Lord be with me, I prayed to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony and Pepper were waiting for us in the parking lot. 

"I'm sorry. I hate to be such an imposition." 

Pepper shushed me, "Jasmine, stop that. Thankfully you or anyone else wasn't hurt in all of this." She took my arm in hers, and we walked towards the elevator. Happy and Tony took the suitcases and the chocolates. I grabbed the bear. 

"So Jasmine, Tony tells me you have a secret admirer." Pepper giggled as we got in.

"I honestly cannot imagine why. I think it's someone playing a mean prank on me." I sighed. 

"Stop that. You're a beautiful woman Jasmine." 

"Seriously, this building houses Iron man and the Avengers and THIS is the hot gossip? It's a slow news day." We all laughed. 

Once we got to the floor, Tony and Happy lead the way. As we walked the hallway opened to a grand room. It was a expansive kitchen with a dining set for twelve, on the other side there was a massive sectional couch with a huge TV and a entertainment center. 

Steve, Bucky, Sam, Wanda and Vision were all sitting on the couch watching a movie. 

Before Tony could make any announcements, Wanda spoke, "Is that a Venus ET Fleur flower bear?" 

"Hi Ms. Maximoff, yes it is." I smiled at her.

"Wow! Someone REALLY likes you Jasmine. And call me Wanda, we've discussed this." She smiled at me warmly. 

I bit my lip, now everyone knew. Fucking fabulous. I felt my face heating up and I avoided looking at anyone else. 

"The crew should be on their way now, they will drop off your clothes after they put your furniture in storage. So go get comfortable, F.R.I.D.A.Y will let you know when they get here." Pepper saved me from the awkward situation. 

"Thank you." I spoke lowly.

"Jasmine, we ordered pizza. Come out and have some with us." Steve smiled at me. 

I nodded and smiled back. Tony and Happy opened a door, and set the suitcases by the bed. I followed in behind them, gasping at the size of the suite. There was a king sized bedroom set, a master bath and a nice sized kitchenette. 

"Everything's set for now. Get settled in and get comfortable." Pepper smiled at me. 

"Thank you all for all your help today. I am so grateful." 

Tony kissed my forehead, "Jas. Shut up." He smiled and walked out while I laughed and scrubbed his kiss off. Pepper gave me a gentle hug offering her help if I needed anything. I gave Happy a kiss on the cheek, "Oops. I got lipstick on you. Wipe it off before May kills me." I giggled and winked at him. 

They had all left, closing the door behind them. I placed the bear on the dresser across from the bed. It was so beautiful. I sighed and started to unpack the clothes I had with me. I realized I needed some essentials like a toothbrush and some bath products that I couldn't get to since my bathroom was inaccessible. I wearily shrugged my leather jacket back on to face the mid October weather, and walked out so I could go to the Duane Reede down the block. I made it past the kitchen/living room, and a voice stopped me. 

"Jasmine? Where you off to?" 

I froze and turned to look, it was Bucky.

"Hi James, I'm on my way to the store. I need some essentials. Need anything?" I gave a small smile.

"No thanks. But hold on. I'm coming with you." He grabbed a leather jacket and a hat. Putting it on over his t-shirt. He had jeans and boots on already, I assumed he had been out earlier.

I tried to tell him I would be fine, but he gave me one good look with his beautiful blue eyes, and I swallowed my breath. I never noticed his eyes before. Our interactions were always short and he barely spoke to me. 

"Please. Call me Bucky." He smiled at me while we boarded the elevator.

Bucky and I walked in silence to the store. As we walked in, I reached for a cart and he shot me another look, so I reluctantly handed it over to him.

"Seriously doll, what kind of man would I be if I stood there while you carry everything?" He smiled at me. I nodded and bit my lip, in addition to having beautiful eyes, he added a gorgeous smile to the mix.

As we perused the aisles, he would make small talk, and I felt myself becoming more comfortable with him. Next thing I knew we were giggling in the store, making heads turn at us. Bucky was so charming and fun to be around, he made it so easy to let go and be silly with him. Not to mention being incredibly handsome, he was also very funny. His crystal blue eyes, insanely sexy stubble and his manbun had me swooning. He was bigger than Steve in the muscle department, which was surprising to me. 

I had to get tampons and pads, and he ran away. I don't even know what came over me, and I threw a package of pads at him, and hit him in his back. He came back over while I laughed hysterically. 

"Not fair doll. My back was turned." He stood over me flashing a smirk that made me stop laughing and I sucked in a breath. 

"Sorry. But you left me, Bucky." I batted my lashes at him.

His smirk turned into a full blow grin. 

"I was wondering, is this my color?" He whispered, then held up a tube of lipstick and I nearly fell to the floor laughing. 

"You all set doll? I'm sure the pizza is at the tower by now." 

Once I stopped laughing, "Yeah you're right. I think I'm done. Let's go." We walked to the register, and Bucky insisted he pay which lead to another stare down. Bucky of course, won and swiped his card and we were back on our way to the tower. He wouldn't let me hold the bags so I took his metal arm and we walked back happily. 

Sure enough the pizza was there, Bucky walked me down the hall to my suite and helped me with the bags. 

"Thank you for all your help Bucky. I'm going to get changed and I'll meet you out there." I smiled at him.

"Ok doll. See you in a bit." He smiled back.

I closed the door and exhaled. I didn't realize I was holding my breath. I took off my jacket and got undressed. As I looked through my clothes I realized I had a problem. At home, I always wore as little clothing as possible. All I had were mini shorts and tee shirts. I was worried of the guys seeing so much of me. This place was my temporary home, so I might as well rip the band aid off and get it over with. I jumped in the shower, to ease some of the stress I had been through. The shower was heavenly, I quickly washed my hair and left it out wet. I put on a pink v neck and a blue pair of mini shorts, flip flops and walked out to the common area.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into to the kitchen area, Wanda, Sam and Bucky were around the island grabbing slices and wings. 

"Hey guys." I said weakly. 

I heard someone clear their throat, and turned to see Steve standing behind me his cheeks a bright red. He was looking at my bare legs, and I realized what he was staring at. The pink bows on the back of my thighs, below the matching garter belt tattoos that wrapped around them. I didn't know what to say and neither did he. To say that you made Captain America blush should be included on a resume.

Thankfully Wanda came over and grabbed my hand.

"Jasmine! I'm so glad there's another woman here. Since Natasha's staying with Bruce it's been just me and these animals here." She giggled. Bucky and Sam groaned and I smiled. 

"Come! I made margaritas!" She held up a pitcher. 

I needed a drink, after the diaster with my apartment, seeing Steve turn red at my bare legs and the incredible time I had with Bucky at the store. My nerves were wracked. I grabbed a slice and followed Wanda to the couch. 

"Interesting decorations there." Vision looked at me. 

"Vis seriously? They are tattoos and cute ones." Wanda rolled her eyes. 

"What's that about huh?" Sam pointed at me with his pizza.

"Seriously Sam. Why does she have to explain her tattoos to YOU?" Bucky shook his head. "Besides, their sexy as hell." He winked at me.

I hated the spotlight on me, and I shifted in my seat. I tugged on my hamsa bracelet, correcting the hand charm to the top of my wrist. 

"Come on everyone! We are making her uncomfortable! Cute toes by the way." Steve grinned at me. 

I felt my whole face heat and I covered myself with my hands. I looked down at my white polished toes. Thankfully I had just gotten a pedicure. I grabbed my glass and took a big swig. The alcohol burned but I hoped it would loosen me up. 

Wanda told the boys to shut up and leave me alone, while she looked for a movie. She decided on 'Pulp Fiction'. I had no complaints, I loved that movie and would often talk along with Jules. 

F.R.I.D.A.Y spoke over the TV. 

"Ms J, the moving company has informed us that they cannot access the apartment until tomorrow morning, your items will arrive tomorrow afternoon." 

"Thank you F.R.I.D.A.Y." 

"Ms J?" Bucky smiled at me.

"I asked her to call me that. Tony used to have her call me Jazzy or something embarassing. The worst one was Jim." I rolled my eyes and poured my second drink. Wanda made the drink very strong, and I was grateful for it. 

"Jim?" Sam raised a eyebrow.

"My initials. Jasmine Iris Morales." I giggled along with everyone else.

Halfway through the movie, I had an epiphany.   
"Oh my God! My cannolis are downstairs. Anyone want one?" I stood up too fast, and stumbled a bit. 

"I'll take you down." Steve stood and held my arm to steady me.

'Fuck.' I thought. Captain sexy ass and me all alone downstairs? AND I'm a little tipsy? Not good. 

We walked to the elevator, and proceeded to go down to my office. I kept my distance from him, but I felt his gaze on me the entire time. I turned to him, and caught him staring. 

"Doesn't Jules remind you of Fury?" I smiled. 

Steve's eyes widened, and he threw his head back and laughed loudly, echoing off the elevator. 

"I never noticed!" He wiped a tear from his eye. "That was hilarious Jasmine." 

I giggled, Steve's laugh was too cute. We got off on my office floor and he waited at the reception area while I ran to the back to the fridge and got the box of cannolis. When I turned around, my breasts bumped right against his hard stomach. 

"Jesus! You scared me!" I gasped.

"Sorry. I was looking at the vase on your desk. That's a nice bouquet." 

"Oh! Thank you. It came from my secret admirer. I can't even thank the person." I sighed. 

"It's ok. I'm sure they will show themselves soon." 

We walked back to the elevator, this time he stared straight ahead. 

"Who wants one?" I smiled as we walked back into the common area. 

Tony actually did get me a dozen, and the large ones. Half chocolate and half regular. Maybe it was Pepper but either way I could kiss them. We all dug in, remarking on good they were. I moaned obscenely loud at my first bite, some of the cream was on my finger and I sucked it off. I was so wrapped in calorie heaven that forgot where I was. I saw Bucky and Steve staring at me with wide eyes. I got up to excuse myself, saying I was tired and needed to unpack. Everyone said goodnight and I hightailed it to my room.

I put some clothes in the drawers and closet, trying to situate myself better. A knock on my door pulled me from my task. I opened the door and it was Bucky. 

"Hey. Are you busy?"

"Kinda. But what can I do for you?" I smiled at him. 

He leaned down and wrapped his arms around my waist, walking me backwards into my room and closed the door with his foot. 

"Doll. I can't get you off my mind." 

"What?" I tried to speak but he pushed his lips against mine. I immediately reciprocated, his lips and tongue felt too good. I ran my hands through his hair, while he pulled off my shirt. I pulled off his and pushed him onto my bed. I climbed on top of him, grinding my hips against his dick. Bucky reached up to unclasp my bra. I ran my hands over his hard muscles. My pussy clenched at the bulge I was sitting on top of. Bucky was packing some heat, and I'd gladly let him split me in half.

"Fucking beautiful." 

I pulled the bra off and He pulled me down so he could get on top.  
Bucky kissed his way down my neck, he went further and gently bit my nipple, making me moan loudly. I felt his metal hand slide my shorts and underwear down, leaving me bare to him. He kissed down my stomach, remarking on how soft my skin was and how I smelled so good. 

"You're dripping baby."

Bucky made me get up again and he laid on his back and sat me on his face. He focused his tongue on my clit, and grabbed the headboard. I grinded down on him, not caring about his oxygen supply. He slid his finger in, making me arch my back. I came with a scream, not worrying about my housemates. Bucky sat up and pulled his pants off, and lined himself up with me. I watched his muscular back in the mirror, enjoying the view of his perfect ass. Just as he was about to enter me, F.R.I.D.A.Y was calling my name.

"Ms J, the moving crew is here." 

I opened my eyes and jumped up, realizing I just had a dream about Bucky Barnes.


	5. Chapter 5

I felt weird. I blamed the dream on my lack of a sex life and my Duane Reede trip with Bucky. He was so sexy and fun, he just brought all these feelings to the surface. Also being in close quarters with Captain perfect ass wasn't helping matters either. 

I sat up in my bed, I barely put anything away last night. It seemed like I went in the room and went right to bed.

I got up and brushed my teeth, and went down the hall to meet the moving crew at the elevator. I directed them to my suite and one of the men gave me the key to my storage unit. I thanked them and spent the day locked away from everyone and situated and organized my clothing and shoes. 

I couldn't see Bucky. The dream was so vivid and realistic that I might give myself away. I avoided him all weekend. In fact, I avoided everyone all weekend. I only came out after I heard everyone go to bed. Wanda, Steve and Bucky had knocked on my door a few times, but I always gave them sufficient answers that made them leave.

I was able to sneak out of the building on Sunday, I went to the storage unit and retrieved a few pictures and my perfume collection. I also grabbed some of my blankets and pillows to make the suite more homey for me. I had access to Tony's cars and I took the least expensive one, which was a Denali. I snuck back into my room undetected. 

I spoke to my landlord, she told me the damage could take about three months to fix, but once it was done, I could come right back. I was bummed, but I just had to play the waiting game. 

Monday morning I got dressed in a white off the shoulder sweater, black jeans and white heeled booties. I went downstairs to my office. That was a great perk of living here, no commute and I could never be late. 

There was a black box waiting on my desk, with a card underneath. I opened the box, and it was a gold necklace, with a hamsa charm, that matched my bracelet perfectly. 

The card read, 'To protect you and your beautiful spirit.' 

'Love always, your secret admirer.'

My father gave me a hamsa bracelet when I was in high school. I never took it off, he told me it would ward off evil sprits and bring good luck. 

I looked to the ceiling, "F.R.I.D.A.Y, who was in the office this morning?" 

"Only you Ms J."

"Has anyone been in the office this weekend?" 

"No one." 

"What about the delivery that was addressed to me on Friday? Where did that come from?"

"Midtown couriers." 

"Who ordered the delivery?" 

"Anonymous." Her Irish accent echoed off the walls.

"That's not possible. Someone came in here and put this on my desk. Someone placed a order and delivered it here." I said to myself. 

I took the necklace out, it was beautiful. I put it on, it sat right above my breasts perfectly. A part of me was incredibly flattered and the rest of me was suspicious. 

As I was going over Tony's schedule, he strolled in with a wide grin on his face. 

"Morning Jazzy. How was your weekend with the wonder friends?" 

"Actually, I was so busy, I barely saw them." I straightened my posture and grabbed my notes, and got up to follow him to his office.

"Tony, the Halloween party is in two weeks. I need to know which catering company you want me to use. Last time we used Chelsea Catering. Do you want to use them again? We have also used Cloud Catering in the past and you've liked them. I emailed you the menu from each company, that I know you read.  
I have already secured the bartenders and waiter services. They will all be dressed as various Avengers. So be prepared to see a few Iron man knockoffs serving drinks and hors d'oeuvres." 

Tony was spinning in his chair as he always did before he made a decision. 

"You look nice today. And is that a new necklace?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Tony! Focus please. And yes. "Someone" left it on my desk, but F.R.I.D.A.Y won't tell me who came in here. Or anything else for that matter." 

"This is the most entertained I have been in a long time and it's not even happening to ME!" He laughed loudly. 

I sighed exasperated. 

"Ok. Ok. Lets use Cloud catering this time. Did you get a costume yet?" 

"Yes I did." 

He raised his eyebrows. "And?" 

"Selene. From the movie Underworld." 

"Vampire chick! I like. All leather and serious faces." 

"Pepper is handling your costumes. The seating arrangements have been emailed to you both as well. Your first meeting is at eleven. Fury will also be here around four. Any dinner cravings?" 

"Don't worry about dinner. We are staying in again tonight." 

"Ok boss man." I grabbed my notes and went back to my desk. 

I finished my work and once Fury walked in, I escorted him to Tony's office and went upstairs to my suite. 

I walked down the hall, hoping not to bump into anyone. I figured someone might hear my heels on the floor, but a girl can hope can't she? As I walked by the table, I heard my name.

"Hey Jasmine. I haven't seen you lately. You ok?" 

I turned and it was Bucky. 

"Hi James, sorry Bucky. Yes I'm ok. Just all the unpacking and organizing. Took longer than I thought." The dream played in the back of my mind.

"Are you busy? I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me?"

"Dinner?" 

"Yeah." 

He pointed to the table, there was food and candles waiting on it. 

"Where is everyone else?" 

"Carmine's. Those cannolis were so good, everyone wanted to give the food a try." He smiled. 

I was still nervous to be around him, but he went out his way and made an entire meal. It was a very sweet gesture. 

"I'd love to." I smiled back.

Bucky took my hand and lead me to the table. He prepared a Italian feast, chicken Alfredo, salad and garlic bread. 

"You made all this?" 

"Yeah. I'm a hundred years old. I had to learn how to cook a dish or two." He started plating the food. 

"How come you didn't go?" 

"Wanted to stay in. Besides I haven't seen you in a while, I wanted to welcome you properly." 

"You are so sweet." I smiled at him. My heart thumped in my chest.

"So how was work? Must be nice not have to commute anymore than a elevator ride." He got up and grabbed a bottle of white wine and poured us each a glass. 

"That's the best part of it. I miss my home. Plus this whole secret admirer situation has me on edge. I found ANOTHER present today." 

"Oh really?" 

"Yes." I held up the necklace.

He whistled, "That's nice. The hand has some type of meaning right?" 

"It's called a hamsa. Protects against evil and brings good fortune. My father gave me this bracelet when I was in high school." I lifted my sleeve to show him. 

"Very thoughtful this admirer is." He said between bites. 

"I'm not worth all these gifts, Bucky. I'm just a executive assistant. I'm not special." I sighed and brushed my hair away from my face and looked at him. 

"Yes you are. Whoever this person is, it seems they are trying to spoil you." He glared at me.

"If you say so." 

"I did." 

We ate in silence for a while, the only sounds were the scraping of forks on plates.

"So no boyfriend huh?" He stared at me.

"Nooope. All I do is work and go home. If you want to date, apparently you have to go outside and let people see you. But I have been waiting for Mr right to break into my house I guess." I took another sip.

Bucky laughed loudly, "Jasmine you're hilarious." 

I had a feeling of deja vù. Steve told me the same thing a few days prior. I guess I was good at making super soldiers laugh. 

"If I did have a boyfriend, I wouldn't accept any of these gifts. Not my style you know? Loyalty means a lot to me." 

"I understand." He nodded his head.

Regardless, I'm invested in my career. And as I said, I like to be home. I'm a self proclaimed at home mini nudist." I giggled into my wine glass.

"Mini nudist? I'm intrigued." He spoke after he took a sip of wine.

"Well you've seen me, when I'm home I love to wear as little as possible."

"So that's why you've been hiding in the room all weekend." He raised his eyebrow.

"Yup. That's totally why. You got me Barnes." I lied terribly.

I got up to take my plate to the sink. 

"All done?" I asked as I stood. 

"Yeah." 

"Well you cooked, so I clean. I mean it's only fair. So don't give me no crap about it ok?" I smiled at him. 

Bucky raised his hands and let me take the plate from in front of him. I walked over to the sink and put them in. I walked back to start putting the food away. Bucky got up and walked off. 

I grabbed my headphones and sang along softly to my music. As I washed the dishes to put them in the dishwasher, Bucky came behind and caged me between the sink and his body. I took out my headphones and stopped singing.

"You have a beautiful voice." 

"Judging from the position you have me in, I'm doubt you even noticed my voice." 

"No I heard you. It's just that the view back here is spectacular." 

Bucky turned me around to face him, our eyes met. 

"I never thanked you for dinner. It was lovely. Thank you so much." I smiled.

"Anything for you doll. By the way, I never told you, you have beautiful green eyes." He leaned closer. 

My heart was pounding in my chest, I tried to calm myself. It wasn't easy with eyes as blue as his staring at mine.  
Our lips touched, just enough to close the gap between us and I heard Sam yell about tipping. Bucky stepped back and I went back to washing the dishes.

"Hey guys how was dinner?" I smiled at them. 

"Great! I wish you weren't working late we waited for you but Bucky said Tony was keeping you downstairs." Wanda smiled back. 

I glared at Bucky, he lied to them to have me all alone to himself! He didn't even look at me, he walked away. 

"I brought you back a cannoli since we stole all of yours." Steve smiled warmly. 

"Thank you! You are too sweet. I'm going to finish this up and get to bed. I have a long week ahead of me with this party. I need to get as much rest as I can." 

I quickly finished tidying up the kitchen, and went off to my room as fast as I could. I was upset Bucky lied to get me alone, it made me feel he had ulterior motives. He probably wanted to sleep with me and my touch starved ass almost fell for it. I took a shower and went right to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, I woke up cranky as my night anything but restful. I stayed up thinking about that almost kiss we had. What would've happened if the team didn't come back when they did? I took some workout clothes with me, so I could go to the gym downstairs after work. I could work out all my stress and stay the hell away from Bucky. I was angry he lied and I needed my space. 

"Good morning sunshine." Tony strolled in, with his usual dramatic flair.

"Morning bossy." I smiled as I got up to follow him. 

"Jas baby, you ok? You look a little tired."

"Yes I'm ok. Didn't get a restful sleep but it's ok." 

"Busy doing something that would interrupt sleeping?" He wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Gross Tony." 

"I have good news. Marisa is back from maternity leave. She's taking over the party." 

"She's back now that I handled 95% of it? And it's in a week?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Well I'm having her do all the grunt work I don't want my precious Jas to do." He gave his signature smile.

"Fine! I'll email her ALL the work I've done. But she better not mess up, or I'm coming after you." I smiled at him.

"Easy tiger. By the way, we are leaving on a mission for about a week Thursday. We will be back before the party, don't fret my pet." 

"Copy. I will adjust the schedule." I scribbled everything in my notebook.

"Now some great news. Natasha should be coming back with us after the mission, she and Bruce are going to spend some time here before and after the party." 

"Really?! That's awesome! Let me know what time you guys are coming back, I'll plan something special." I grinned.

"Will do Jazzy." 

I went back to my desk, fixing Tony's schedule and emailing all my hard work to the party planner Marisa. At five, I bid Tony goodnight and went down to the gym. I changed into my workout clothes, a sports bra and bike shorts. As I put my work clothes into my locker, I found a present with a large pink bow. I opened it to find a sports bra and leggings. Black with bright pink trimmed along the edge. Matching sneakers under the clothes. Everything was my size, down to the sneakers.

"To my dream girl." 

"Love, your secret admirer."

"Oh my God!" I yelled to the room. 

Who is this person!? How were they able to access my locker when it can only be opened by my fingerprint? The lock didn't look tampered with. I huffed, and went to the treadmill. Putting on my headphones and sweating away to the music.

I rotated all the machines, staying downstairs until after seven. I was a sweaty mess. I pulled my hair to a bun on top of my head and l walked to the elevator. I could always use my sweat as an excuse to run right to my room. I still didn't want to see Bucky, but anyone else I could easily wiggle out of spending time.

"Did you run a marathon or something?" Wanda looked at me with wide eyes. 

"Hey Wanda. I've been a little stressed, so some gym time was sorely needed." 

"Understandable. Next time invite me." She winked at me.

"I sure will. Sorry, I've just had so much on my mind." 

"No need to apologize. The guys went out. After you shower you want to watch a movie?" 

As much as I wanted to run and lock myself in my room, I accepted her offer. Wanda was always very nice to me and I could always use another friend. 

I showered and dressed in black shorts and a gray tee and came back out to find Wanda on the couch with two glasses of wine. 

"Thanks for inviting me to hang out. And a special thanks for the wine." I giggled and took a sip.

"You're welcome. I've heard many good things about you. I wanted to get to know you as well." She smiled.

"Well I can assure you none of it is true." We laughed together. 

"I also hear great things about you as well. It's nice to sit down and spend time together." I smiled at her. 

"Aww, thank you." She blushed.

The TV played in the background, while we just talked. I asked about her relationship with Vision, and she asked if I was seeing anyone. I told her about the secret admirer. I told her about the latest present I found, and how the person was able to access my locker. I was so flustered by the whole situation.

"What is it like to be Tony Starks assistant?" 

I assumed Wanda changed the subject cause I was getting upset. 

"I love him and the job. It's like working with a sibling. He always looks out for me and I try my best to keep him from running himself ragged. Sometimes it works, other times I've seen him naked and doing things no one should see." 

Wanda laughed "You've seen him naked?" 

"Many times. I'd have to put him to bed after a long night or before he and Pepper got together, I'd have to be the one to kick out his overnight 'guests'. He could stand totally naked right now and I'd stand there with my notebook ready to work." 

We laughed again. 

"How has it been being the only woman here?" 

"It's been an experience. These men are animals. The soldiers eat all day. Sam and Bucky argue like a old married couple. Vision is still getting human interaction down, so that's a challenge. I miss Natasha. She used to be able to control them. You two know each other well right?"

"We are very close. She even met my family one Christmas. Can you imagine bringing the Black Widow to Christmas dinner? My father was thrilled. My mom thought we were girlfriends. My father and her are kindred spirits. They call me Chacón." We laughed out loud. 

"Why do they call you that?" She giggled after taking a sip of wine.

"Well, my father loves this singer Iris Chacón. Hence my middle name, Iris. She has this huge ass and larger than life personality, and now I have a huge ass and a regular personality." I snorted.

We laughed for a moment and when we stopped I looked over at her. 

"I meant to ask, was it Natasha who told you all those good things about me that you mentioned?" 

"Some of it was her. She told me you had to pass a test with her to become Tony's assistant."

"A test!?!? She almost killed me! In order to get this job I had to endure defensive training with her. She taught me how to fight and how to shoot a gun and how to work with knives." 

"Why?" 

"Well at first, I figured it was Tony's chauvinistic idea, but it made sense. As his assistant, someone could try to hurt me or take me because I know the inner workings of Tony and the company. Iron man will never run out of enemies, he wanted to make sure I'd be safe. After I survived her torture, we became good friends. I am so happy she's living with Bruce, she deserves someone to love her unconditionally. Everyone deserves the love they have and the love you have with Vis." 

Wanda smiled and took my hand.

"Maybe this secret admirer is the love you deserve." 

"They can't even show their face. The gifts are beautiful and thoughtful, but I'd rather see a person than their gifts." I wiped a tear that fell.

"Soon, honey soon. But off of this topic, Bucky was the other person who told me good things about you. He said you have a beautiful singing voice." 

I turned away from her, hearing Bucky's name upset me. 

"I guess. Nat always got to me sing. Vodka and karaoke don't mix." I laughed. 

Three glasses of wine later, Sam Steve, Vision and Bucky walked into Wanda and I asleep on the couch. 

My alarm woke me the next morning, I was in bed. I had no recollection of how I got to my room. I was laying on something hard. My arms wrapped around steel. I opened my eyes fully, I was cuddling with a shirtless man. Well, I was laying on him. My thighs were wrapped about one giant leg. My head was on his chest. His hand was on my hip, fingers right on my ass. When I looked up at his face, I realized Captain America was asleep in bed with me.


	7. Chapter 7

"Good morning." His voice was still sleepy, but he sounded so sexy.

I pinched myself, hoping I was in another lifelike dream again. When I felt the pain, I climbed off him as fast as I could. 

"Ummm. Morning, why are you in my bed without a shirt on?" 

He sat up and smiled, "Well, you and Wanda were asleep on the couch, so I picked you up and brought you to bed. Bucky actually tried to take you but you smacked him away. So I took you and I put you in the bed and you asked me to stay, and you gave me the biggest puppy dog eyes I've ever seen. I couldn't say no. Nothing happened, if that's what you're worried about." 

"Oh my God. I am so sorry Steve. This is so inappropriate. I'm Tony's assistant. I shouldn't be in bed with his associates!" 

I held my head in my hands, trying to cover my face and my shame. Being wine drunk is dangerous. Even passed out I was still angry with Bucky. And I woke up in bed with the man I've fantasized about for the last seven years. 

"What are you apologizing for? Nothing happened. Except you cuddling me all night. You're really good at that." 

"Oh God! I am so fucking stupid! I'm so touch starved I can't believe this!" 

"Jasmine." He used his Captain voice, so I immediately looked at him. "NOTHING happened. We are two adults who slept in a bed together. That's it.

"Ok. Sorry. I got a little rattled. It's not everyday you wake up with Captain America in your bed." 

He chuckled, and smiled at me.  
I got up, and walked to the bathroom. I stood at the door and looked at him, he was just sitting in my bed. 

"I have to get ready for work." I raised my eyebrows at him. 

"Oh! Right. I'll see you later." He stood and grabbed his shirt off of the nightstand. 

Once I heard the door lock behind him, I went inside and started to get ready. All I had to do was avoid him and Bucky today, as they would be leaving in three hours for whatever mission Tony and they were going on. 

As I walked down the hall, my hope of avoiding him was shattered. Steve was right by the elevator. I felt the blood leave my face.

"Jasmine. Are you alright?" 

"Somewhat. But yes I'm ok." 

"You look nice." I looked down, I was in a red sweater, blue jeans and black knee high boots.

"Oh thank you. That's the stealth suit right?" 

He nodded. 

"Makes you look invisible." I giggled. 

I was a fucking liar. He looked delicious. Every muscle was highlighted in glorious dark blue material. His thighs made me inadvertently bite my lip, I could ride those babies all night. I probably did, judging on how I awoke this morning. 

Steve laughed again, "Listen, I'm sorry about last night. I should have left the room. But you sounded so sad. I did not feel right leaving you alone like that." He furrowed his brows looking very apologetic.

"It's alright. I'm sorry too. This whole situation with my apartment and a few other things, I've just been out of whack." 

"Understood." He nodded at me. 

We boarded the elevator and I told him good luck on his upcoming mission. 

"Morning Jazzy." 

"Good morning bossy." 

"Wheels up in two hours." I got up and followed him to his office. 

"How's things with the party progressing?" 

"As fine as can be for someone to have taken over my whole project when it was done." I sighed.

"You seem awfully cranky for someone who woke up with Captain America." A sinister grin emerged on his face. 

My jaw dropped, how the hell he knew? 

As if he read my mind, "F.R.I.D.A.Y told me he was in your room this morning. I was looking for him and he wasn't answering his phone."

"Tony. I'm sorry." I stuttered.

"Jasmine, seriously. I'm married to my former assistant. You think I care about office romances?" He pointed at himself. "I fought Steve before, I'll gladly kick his ass again if he hurts my precious baby." He smiled at me.

"I hate you Anthony Stark. I seriously do." I smiled and went to his desk, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. 

"I love you too." He smiled and hugged me back. 

Two hours later, I went up to the roof with him. The jet had taken off, but he always liked to fly alone in his suit. 

"Please be careful. I need my paycheck." I smiled at him. 

He laughed and I stepped back so he could take off.

Work without Tony always goes smooth. Since he wasn't in, I could leave at three and have the afternoon to do whatever I wanted. I got my period that weekend, so I stayed curled up on the couch nursing my cramps in peace.

After the worst of it was over, I found myself in the gym after work, making sure I was in top shape for my costume. A full leather catsuit with a leather corset. My light blue contacts were out for delivery and I was beyond excited. 

The following Tuesday, I was at my desk speaking to Marisa and Laura, Peppers assistant going over the final arrangements for the party. 

"Marisa, Tony wants a fog machine and dry ice in the punch bowls. Laura, you're handling dinner arrangements this week, until Tony comes back. Hold on one sec." 

A deliveryman came into the office, interrupting my conference call. I put the call on speaker.

"Jasmine Morales?" 

"Hi. That's me. Thank you." I smiled and took the box from him and set it upon my desk. 

"One sec ladies." 

"Sure." 

An audible gasp was heard on the phone. 

"Jas, you ok?" Marisa asked

"I have to call you back." 

I pushed the button to end the call. A dozen galaxy roses in a large vase. Hooked to the vase was a pink diamond necklace. 

The note read: "If I could give you one thing, I would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes, only then will you realize how special you are to me." 

"Your secret admirer."

P.s. "Saturday I will reveal myself to you. Our costumes will compliment each other."

"Fuck." 

Saturday would be the day. My palms were sweating profusely. I looked at the necklace, I'd never seen a pink diamond in person before. Tears fell down my cheeks, it was the most beautiful necklace I'd ever seen in my life. 

My phone ringing took me out of my trance. 

"Jasmine. Are you ok? You gave me and Marisa a scare." 

"I'm sorry. Everything's fine. We can resume the conference call." 

The next two days were filled with anxiety, dread, fear and excitement. I could barely think of anything else. I decided to plan a dinner party for when the team came back. It gave me something to preoccupy my mind for the time being. 

"Ms J, the quinjet will land in twenty minutes." F.R.I.D.A.Y spoke over the music in the kitchen. I went to my suite, took a quick shower and changed into a black open backed top, blue ripped jeans and black heeled booties. I had the diamond necklace on as well.

As I was checking on dinner, I heard the team come in from the elevator. 

"Wow! What's cooking?" Sam spoke first.

Sam, Steve, Bucky, Wanda, Tony, Vision, Thor, Bruce and Natasha walked into the kitchen/living area following the smell of my cooking. 

"Hi everyone! As a welcome home, I made you all a special meal! So I want all of you to shower and be back in ten!" I clapped my hands and everyone went scrambling. 

I had the table set, I was putting the food on the table. Everyone was coming from their rooms, showered but looking tired. Natasha walked out and I pushed past Steve and Bucky and jumped on her. She caught me and we laughed, making everyone wonder what the hell was going on. I hugged Bruce.

"Long time no see, Chacón." Natasha smirked at me.

"Shut up!" I laughed and grabbed a mason jar off of the island. 

"You made coquito!" Natasha gushed and took a big sip and sighed.

"Lady Jasmine! It has been a long time." Thor wrapped his giant arm around me and squeezed. 

"Hi your majesty. I hope you brought your appetite." I hugged him back and lead him to the table. 

"Jasmine. What is that?" Tony pointed to my chest. 

"A necklace." I shrugged. 

"Is that a pink diamond!?" Wanda grabbed my arms and pulled me closer. 

Everyone gathered around me, asking me twenty questions. Thankfully Pepper and Rhodes walked in from the elevator, distracting everyone. 

"Hi Rhodey." I walked over and hugged him, and I leaned over and gave Pepper a kiss on the cheek. 

"Only your cooking can make me come up from DC. And when Tony's being an ass but that's another story." I laughed and directed them to the table. 

"If anyone wants to try the coquito, just know the cinnamon stick is for flavor only! I'm talking to you guys ok!" I smiled and pointed at Thor, Steve and Bucky. 

"This is as good as Christmas Eve at your house. Natasha moaned between bites. 

"Remember my mom thought you were my girlfriend?" I laughed out loud.

"What a fucking shame if that was true." Bucky said.

Everyone looked at him, and he put his head down embarrassed. 

"Meant to say that in your head Buck?" Sam smiled. 

"Lady Jasmine, I need your assistance." Thor tried to use the cinnamon stick as a straw. 

I giggled and helped him with his drink and his second plate. 

"This is very good. Milady." 

"Thank you very much Thor! But remember, break a plate and I'll hurt you!" I grabbed his ear. 

Dinner was an absolute success, everyone was eating and having a great time. After dinner, I was standing with Wanda and Nat, talking and drinking. I told Nat about the secret admirer situation I was going through. I was trying to recruit her to find out who it was. 

Pepper took Tony upstairs eager to spend time together. I sent Sam, Steve, Bucky and Thor to clean the kitchen. Since Nat was with us, Bruce went down to his lab. Rhodes had to get back to D.C., so we all bid him goodbye. 

"Jasmine? Can I talk to you?" 

It was Bucky. I looked at the two women, who had amused looks on their faces. I wasn't angry at him anymore, and I hadn't spoken to him in a while.

"Sure." 

Bucky took my hand, and I handed my mason jar drink to Wanda. He lead me down the hall away from everyone. 

"Look, I'm sorry about lying. I really wanted you to myself." He held my hands, but didn't look at me. 

"James, I forgive you. Water under the bridge. I stopped being upset a long time ago. But if you ever lie to me again, they'll never find your body." I smiled. 

"That's the sexiest thing a woman has ever said to me." He laughed and stood closer. 

I flipped my hair back, "I try." I giggled.

"By the way, you look beautiful tonight and that's not a lie I swear." His hand brushed against the exposed on my skin on my back and I shivered at the contact. 

"Thank you. Did you enjoy dinner?" I didn't miss the comment about wanting me alone, I just didn't know how to respond. 

"I did. Very much. The drink you made was really good." 

"I'm glad." I smiled. "I meant to ask, what are you going as on Saturday?" 

I wanted to change the subject, Bucky was steadily getting closer, and his presence was making me weak. His human hand was still on my back, and I was peeking at the muscles on his chest under his gray V neck.

"Myself. I've always been under the control of someone else, I just want to be Bucky Barnes." He smiled.

My heart ached for him. He was right. 

"I love that idea. I think it's perfect." 

"I better get back before the guys come get me. Since you put us on kitchen detail." 

He smiled and walked by me, and I smacked his butt. His eyes went wide and he turned and looked at me. 

"Yes I did. Hurry up Sergeant!" I giggled. 

I went back to the girls, and we went to my room to have a slumber party.


	8. Chapter 8

"Face it Jas. Bucky likes you!" Wanda smiled at me.

"No he doesn't! He's just a really nice guy. That's just the 1940's in him." I shook my head.

"I think so too." Nat added with her signature smirk.

"That he does or doesn't?" I raised a eyebrow at her. 

"Both. Who knows?" She laughed. 

I threw a pillow at her. 

"The burning question is do YOU like him?" Nat leaned on the pillow and stared at me.

"I meannnnn, he's handsome, gorgeous, super nice, hilarious and has the softest lips I've ever felt in years, but I don't like him, like him." I gave a weak smile. 

"Softest lips?! How do you know that?" Wanda crossed her arms at me.

"Last week. Might have gotten further if you guys came back from dinner later." 

I covered myself with my blanket, to shield myself from their wide eyes. 

"What about Steve? You've crushed on him since you met him." Nat raised her eyebrow at me.

"He's gorgeous too, but he's like a celebrity crush. Besides, he turned red at my bare legs. He's so wholesome. My nasty ass would corrupt him." 

"You'd be surprised. Steve's had quite a few women leave here in the morning." Wanda whispered.

"Hmm. I didn't take him as the guy who had one night stands." 

"Well, it gets thrown at him enough, sometimes he takes it. He is a man after all." 

"Yeah. That's true." I shrugged.

We moved on to other topics, catching up and gossiping some more. Around midnight, Nat went upstairs to Bruce, and Wanda went to her room. The alcohol left no room for insomnia, and I went right to bed. 

I was standing at the elevator the next morning. 

"Do you ever look bad?" Bucky asked. 

I looked down at my all black ensemble, black boots, jeans and sweater. Bucky and Steve stood beside me, caging me in testosterone. I looked over at Bucky and my knees got weak. Dressed in just a pair of gray sweats. His broad chest on display. Steve was dressed in workout gear, I assumed they were on their way to the gym. 

"Well good morning, gentlemen. And to answer your question, no." I laughed. 

Both men laughed with me, and we boarded the elevator. They stood behind me, since I would get out first. 

"Barnes, you should know Tony has a dress code. No lingerie in the office." I smirked at him. 

"Lingerie?" 

"Gray sweatpants. That's male lingerie in this century." I smiled over my shoulder, "Have a great day guys!" I got off, and never looked back. 

I looked over my notes, waiting for the guest of honor to arrive.

"You. My office." He didn't stop, or slow down, he went right to his office.

I got up to chase after him, wondering what the issue was. Tony sat down and motioned for me to sit as well. 

'Well, I'm getting fired.' I thought.

"Is everything alright Tony?" I bit my lip. 

He said nothing for a few minutes, staring at me intensely. For about ten minutes. I finally snapped.

"Tony what is going on!?" 

"Oh right! I wanted to confirm that the party is all set." 

"Tony! Of course. Marisa got my email last week and Tuesday, I told her about the dry ice and fog machine. Why?" 

"Just making sure. Can you reserve Cipriani tonight?" 

"I will get right on it. What time?" 

"Six."

I hated when he did that. But I went back to my desk and started my work. The day was uneventful, as Tony had one meeting. After work, I rushed upstairs, to try on my complete costume. My contacts had arrived and I wanted to make sure any issues I'd find now instead of tomorrow night. I avoided my house mates. Telling Sam I had a headache and to enjoy dinner without me. I took two Tylenol PM's, because I was too anxious to sleep. Tomorrow was the day, and the mystery would finally be solved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to post this sooner, sorry my people! Who's rooting for Steve or Bucky?


	9. Chapter 9

Saturday night was here faster than I'd hoped. I was excited to finally find out, but I was also terrified. My anxiety was at an all time high, but I did my best not to let it show.

Wanda and I got ready in my suite. Wanda looked adorable as Belle, her yellow dress perfectly tailored to her figure. She had a rose pinned to the corset, and I put small rose pins in the bun of her hair. She had helped me tie my leather corset, giving me the tiny waist Kate Beckinsale had in the movies. 

"You look gorgeous Wanda." I stepped back to admire my work and her costume.

"Thank you Jasmine. You look ready to kick some ass." 

I laughed, "I'm a death dealer, so that's just what I was going for. The guns are real too. A precaution if this secret admirer person is a prank or a arch enemy." I stuck the guns in my thigh holsters and put my contacts in.

She smiled and shook her head at me. "I can't wait to see Vis as beast." 

"I honestly cannot wait to see him too. This is going to be epic!" I bounced up and down.

"So, how will you find out who the admirer is?" 

I took her hand and walked down the hall, "They wrote that our costumes will compliment each other, so I assume a Vampire? I'm afraid they'll be like fifty Vampires in there." I shrugged.

"Can you imagine? That would be catastrophic." 

We walked into the ballroom, arm in arm. There was green , orange and black strobe lights in all directions. The fog machine was at full power, and a dense fog covered the ballroom floor. All the servers were walking around, dressed as the Avengers. Dance music was blasting over the speakers, and some people were already on the dance floor. 

Vision was standing near the entrance, in full royal regalia, complete with horns on his head, and fur around his face.

"Vis! You look awesome!" I smiled as I handed Wanda over to him.

"Thank you Jasmine." He smiled and took her hand, and they walked off to dance. 

I sat down at my designated table, and I felt someone touch my shoulder. 

"Leather? Nice." 

It was Natasha. Dressed as poison Ivy. She had on a green bodysuit, with leaves and flowers all over her body and boots. Bruce was next to her, dressed as Bane. His arms were green and gray, and he had a large backpack on, with green glow sticks. Natasha had a chain around his neck, completing the look perfectly. I stood and hugged them. 

"You guys look amazing!" I smiled. 

"So do you! The girl from Underworld right?" Bruce asked me.

"Wow Bruce! I didn't know you watched movies!" I giggled.

"Natasha taught me how to netflix and chill." He lifted his mask and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Hey guys!" A voice spoke behind us. 

Sam was behind us, dressed as Blade. My heart stopped, Blade is a vampire. It must be Sam. I went to hug him, and he spun me around to see my costume. Natasha and Bruce walked off, leaving us alone. 

"Jas! I admire your dedication! You look good girl!" 

"Thank you! So do you!" I touched the sword on his back. 

My hands were shaking.

"Jas, you ok?" He put his hand on my shoulder. 

"It's you right?" 

"Me what?" He raised his eyebrows.

I looked at him, "The secret admirer." 

"Sorry honey. It's not me. Wait, did you want it to be?" 

I exhaled, "Why not? You're a beautiful chocolate man." 

We laughed, "I may not be your dream man, but let's go get a drink."

"Sure." 

"We walked to the bar, and the bartender was dressed as the Scarlet Witch. I complimented her costume and ordered our drinks. We talked and sipped our drinks, wondering who might this person be.

"Please tell me you're Catwoman." I heard behind me. 

I turned and saw Steve, dressed as Dracula. He was smiling, showing his fangs. He had on a suit, complete with a cape that had a large collar. 

"Why is everyone a Vampire?! What the hell is going on?" I was two seconds away from pulling out the gun out of my holster. 

"You're a Vampire too? Oh, I see the contacts. Cool. But what are you talking about?" 

"It seems since she's a Vampire, her admirer is too." Sam laughed. 

"Sam, these guns are loaded. Don't laugh at me. This is stressing me out." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Jasmine, it's ok, calm down. Hey let's go dance." Steve spoke into my ear. 

Steve took me to the dancefloor, and held me close. He never confirmed or denied that he was the admirer, so I was tense the entire time. He didn't say anything, he just held my waist and danced along to the music, his head on my shoulder. I was getting more anxious by the minute. I excused myself.

"Steve. I need a moment." 

"Sure." 

I walked past him and went to the patio. Thankfully it was empty, since it was cold outside. I was overheating with the leather catsuit and I felt a panic attack coming. I held onto the railing, staring out at the city. I calmed myself down, regulating my breathing. 

"Yes. Hypothermia is wonderful this time of year." 

I turned, and saw Tony dressed as Super Mario. He had a fake belly and mustache. I laughed very loudly at him. 

"Yes, yes. Laugh it up. Now come on. I can't break in a new assistant." 

We walked back in, I saw Pepper dressed as Princess Peach. 

"Pepper! This is the best couples costume ever!" I wiped a tear from my eye once I finished laughing. 

"It gets better. Show her princess." 

Pepper smiled and held up a sonogram picture. I screamed, and hugging her and jumped up and down. I hugged Tony, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Congratulations you two! I am so happy!" 

"Thank you!" Pepper and I hugged again.

"We made the official announcement to the team a few minutes ago. You were outside looking like you were about to risk it all." 

"Shut up Tony. I was preoccupied ok?" 

I stayed for a while, talking to Pepper and Tony about the pregnancy. Tony's excitement was contagious, we all felt it. Happy and May joined us, Happy wouldn't wear a costume, wearing his usual black suit. So May put on a black suit as well and said they were the men in black. I heckled Happy for a while, and both couples went to dance.

I went back to the patio. I was starting to believe all of this was a cruel joke. Granted everything was expensive, but I wanted to thank them. I wanted to see this person more than anything. Every present special, like they truly knew me. 

"Selene." Someone said behind me.

I grabbed the gun, but I didn't point it. 

"I'm not in character." 

I turned. It was Bucky. He was in a trench coat, jeans and a black t shirt. His hair was slicked back, and slightly wet. He stood beside me, his hands on the railing.

"Hey Buck. I didn't know you wear trench coats." I smirked at him.

"I don't. I decided to wear a costume." 

"Who are you supposed to be? Neo from the matrix?" 

"Michael. Michael Corvin." 

"What?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Yeah. He's from this movie, Underworld." He smiled.

"It's you?" 

He got closer, my heart was in my throat. 

"Jasmine, I've been crazy about you for a long time. Ever since I saw you sitting at your desk in Tony's office. You were always so nice to me, you never treated me differently. Spending time with you has been some of the best time of my life." 

I couldn't speak. I had to remind myself to close my mouth.

"I thought I had to get you expensive presents for you to like me. When you saw us in the parking lot, we were going to put the presents in your car. Then you pulled up on a motorcycle. It was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. Just going to the store with you, being the man I used to be, made me fall for you. Then I realized you weren't like that at all. But I kept getting you presents cause I liked seeing them on you. I almost fessed up when I saw you wearing the diamond necklace. Nat gave me her blessing to pursue you, and told me if I break your heart, she'll kick my ass. Steve left the Hamsa in your office when you went down together. Wanda helped me pick the flowers for you. I thought the bear was cute, so I added it too. Sam placed the workout clothes in your locker. Tony told me about your costume, and he blocked F.R.I.D.A.Y from letting you access any information about the deliveries. Pepper got me the appointment at Tiffany's, for the necklace." 

"I don't know what to say. Thank you. For everything." I sniffled.

I was so happy it was Bucky, I was shaking again. After my conversation with the girls, I realized I liked him, but I told myself it was not mutual. So I just let it go. Bucky had put so much thought and planning into this, that I knew he liked me as much as I liked him.

Bucky was right in front of me. 

"Say you'll date me?" 

"You do know you're getting some tonight right?" 

He laughed and looked down at me. His signature grin was contagious.

"Finish it."

He raised his eyebrows, "What?"

"Finish what you started in the kitchen." 

He realized what I meant, and wrapped his arms around my waist. We just stared at each other, no one moving.

"Just make out already!" Tony yelled.

We looked over and saw the team watching us from the window. I sighed and rolled my eyes, of course they were all lined up watching us. They had all been in on it. 

Bucky laughed, "Let's give the children what they want!" 

Leaning down he kissed me, but this time it was way more than a peck on the lips. Slow at first, then I felt his tongue slip in. We heard cheering from inside, which made us both laugh, and we stopped.

"There's still one more present. I hid it in my room. Want to see what it is?" 

"No." I smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say yes. Doesn't matter, we're going anyway. Your nose is cold." 

Bucky took my hand, and brought me back inside. 

"Took you two long enough. Go warm her up! She actually looks like a Vampire now." Tony shook his head at Bucky. 

"Gladly." Bucky smirked. 

My teeth were chattering when we got to the elevator. Bucky held me close, his body heat acting as a radiator. Bucky's room was close to the elevator, and he took me inside and sat me on his bed. He took off his trench coat, and threw it on the sofa. 

"Jasmine. We gotta get you warm ok? So don't fight me on this. Last time I tried to touch you, you socked me." He slid off my boots and unhooked the thigh holster.

"I did?" 

"Yeah. You hit me hard too. That's why Steve took you to the room. I know nothing happened, though." He looked at me while untying the corset. 

Oh Jesus. My "night" with Steve. He must've questioned him, since he said nothing happened. I was still shivering, I think my nerves had more to do with it than the cold. 

Bucky unzipped the catsuit, and I heard a gulp. He tried to look away as he undressed me, and it didn't help that my bright pink bra and thong were underneath. I wanted to laugh, but I held it in.

"This feels eerily familiar." I smiled. 

"What you mean?" 

"I had a dream about you." 

"Really? What was it about?" He asked as he pulled the leather off my shoulders, baring my chest to him. I could tell he was as nervous as I was. 

"Is it better than your dream yet doll?" 

"No. My dream was better. You made me sit on your face." 

Bucky's jaw dropped, "You're gonna be the death of me sugar." 

I pushed the catsuit down off my hips, exposing my pink lace thong. 

"Ready for your next present?" 

Bucky held my hands, and laid me on the bed. He kissed down my body, "You're so beautiful Jasmine." 

"So are you." 

I put my hand on his chest and saw a light reflection. I looked over and saw a diamond ring. I had no idea when he slipped it on. 

"Bucky. This is a ring with diamonds not a diamond ring right?" 

"Promise ring dollface."

Bucky got up and took off his shirt, and pulled his jeans down, only leaving his briefs on. I knew he was packing heat, his bulge was impressive in real life too. We kissed again, but we switched positions, with me on top of him. I ran my hands down his muscles, while he grabbed and kneaded my ass. I grinded on him, feeling his dick jump through his briefs. 

"Ow." 

"What's the matter?" 

"I pinched myself. I had to make sure I wasn't dreaming again." 

We both laughed, Bucky sat me up so he could take off my bra while I was sitting on his lap. He pulled me closer, and twirled his tongue over my nipples. He kept his hands on my ass, squeezing tightly. The contrast of his smooth metal hand and his rough flesh hand was an incredible turn on. He moved his metal hand to my clit, rubbing small circles. I threw my head back, and grabbed a handful of his hair. We both moaned at the feeling and I couldn't wait anymore. 

"Bucky, I'm all for foreplay but I can't wait anymore. I want you inside me. Please." 

I'm not a begger, never have been. When it came to sex I'm assertive and controlling. Instead, I'm begging Bucky to fuck me. He was so sexy and knowing that he liked me back, I had to have him inside me. 

"When you ask so nicely, how can I deny that?" 

Bucky laid me on my back, and pulled my thong off. 

"You're fucking soaked." 

"Can you blame me?" 

He stuck two fingers in me, making me cry out. I knew He was preparing me for him, and I grinded against his hand. He promptly removed his fingers and teased me with the head of his dick a few times before thrusting in, making us both moan loudly. Bucky laid on top of me, caging me under him. I reached up and grabbed his jaw, bringing him closer and bit his lip. My other hand went to his back, digging my nails into him.

"God Jasmine, you're so tight." He groaned.

Two years of abstinence will do that to you. I needed to be fucked. I dug my heels into his lower back, pushing him in further. Bucky got the hint and picked up the pace, snapping his hips into me. The room was filled with a symphony of slapping skin and our moans. The pressure was building in my stomach and cried out. 

"You wanna cum baby?" 

I could only nod. The pleasure was euphoric. I came with a wail, my eyes shut and I felt tears sliding down my face. Bucky fucked me through my orgasm, and didn't let up. He fucked two more orgasms out of me before he came as well, spilling in me. Bucky laid beside me, both of us breathing heavy. 

Bucky picked up my hand, examining the ring on my finger. 

"Totally worth it." He smiled. 

"You sneaky, sneaky man. I still can't believe you went through all this." 

"Don't worry doll. You're my girl now. This is just the start of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this shit 👏 six👏FUCKING👏times!!! And I'm like bruh!!! Help me Lordt!!! To whomever read gave a comment or a kudos I appreciate it so very much! Stay safe everyone!❤


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scenario if Steve won. The costumes are generally the same, with a few minor changes. Missingartist I hope you like this!😁

Saturday night was here faster than I'd hoped. I was excited to finally find out, but I was also terrified. My anxiety was at an all time high, but I did my best not to let it show.

Wanda and I got ready in my suite. Wanda looked adorable as Belle, her yellow dress perfectly tailored to her figure. She had a rose pinned to the corset, and I put small rose pins in the bun of her hair. She had helped me tie my leather corset, giving me the tiny waist Kate Beckinsale had in the movies. 

"You look gorgeous Wanda." I stepped back to admire my work and her costume.

"Thank you Jasmine. You look ready to kick some ass." 

I laughed, "I'm a death dealer, so that's just what I was going for. The guns are real too. A precaution if this secret admirer person is a prank or a arch enemy." I stuck the guns in my thigh holsters and put my contacts in.

She smiled and shook her head at me. "I can't wait to see Vis as beast." 

"I honestly cannot wait to see him too. This is going to be epic!" I bounced up and down.

"So, how will you find out who the admirer is?" 

I took her hand and walked down the hall, "They wrote that our costumes will compliment each other, so I assume a Vampire? I'm afraid they'll be like fifty Vampires in there." I shrugged.

"Can you imagine? That would be catastrophic." 

We walked into the ballroom, arm in arm. There was green ,orange and black strobe lights in all directions. The fog machine was at full power, and a dense fog covered the ballroom floor. All the servers were walking around, dressed as the Avengers. Dance music was blasting over the speakers, and some people were already on the dance floor. 

Vision was standing near the entrance, in full royal regalia, complete with horns on his head, and fur around his face.

"Vis! You look awesome!" I smiled as I handed Wanda over to him.

"Thank you Jasmine." He smiled and took her hand, and they walked off to dance. 

I walked around, taking in all the costumes. I grabbed a spinach puff from an Iron man and heard my name. 

"Titi Jasmine!" 

"Miles!" 

I grabbed my nephew, giving him a big hug. I ruffled his mini afro and kissed his forehead. He was wearing a Hulk shirt, with a mask in his hand.

"What are you doing here?!" 

"My friend Peter brought me. I'm staying with him tonight. Oh! Dad wants you to call him too." 

"I will. Go have fun. And be careful! I love you!" 

"Love you too titi!" 

Miles ran to Peter, who was loading his plate with appetizers. Peter waved at me and I returned it with a smile. 

Peter was Tony's adorkable ward that I'd come to know over the years. He became the office baby, even asking me for advice on how to talk to his crush Mary Jane. I was thrilled Miles and Peter were friends. I knew Peter would keep Miles on a straight path.

I sat down at my designated table, and I felt someone touch my shoulder. 

"Leather? Nice." 

It was Natasha. Dressed as poison Ivy. She had on a green bodysuit, with leaves and flowers all over her body and boots. Bruce was next to her, dressed as Bane. His arms were green and gray, and he had a large backpack on, with green glow sticks. Natasha had a chain around his neck, completing the look perfectly. I stood and hugged them. 

"You guys look amazing!" I smiled. 

"So do you! The girl from Underworld right?" Bruce asked me.

"Wow Bruce! I didn't know you watched movies!" I giggled.

"Natasha taught me how to netflix and chill." He lifted his mask and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Hey guys!" A voice spoke behind us. 

Sam was behind us, dressed as Blade. My heart stopped, Blade is a vampire. It must be Sam. I went to hug him, and he spun me around to see my costume. Natasha and Bruce walked off, leaving us alone. 

"Jas! I admire your dedication! You look good girl!" 

"Thank you! So do you!" I touched the sword on his back. 

My hands were shaking.

"Jas, you ok?" He put his hand on my shoulder. 

"It's you right?" 

"Me what?" He raised his eyebrows.

I looked at him, "The secret admirer." 

"Sorry honey. It's not me. Wait, did you want it to be?" 

I exhaled, "Why not? You're a beautiful chocolate man." 

We laughed, "I may not be your dream man, but let's go get a drink."

"Sure." 

"We walked to the bar, and the bartender was dressed as the Scarlet Witch. I complimented her costume and ordered our drinks. We talked and sipped our drinks, wondering who might this person be.

"Please tell me you're Catwoman." I heard behind me. 

I turned and saw Bucky, dressed in his howling commandos uniform. I smiled, and reached over to touch his newly coiffed hair. 

"Wow! You cut your hair?" 

"Yeah. Let me introduce you to Bucky Barnes." He shrugged and gave me a crooked smile.

He extended his hand to me. I wrapped my arms around him, and we gave each other a tight hug. 

"Bucky! I love it. You look so happy! Happy is a great look on you." I smiled again.

"Leather is a better look on you." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I laughed, while Sam handed him a drink. We stood together and talked, it seemed Sam had a date, she was just running late. 

Our conversation stopped when T'challa, Shuri and Okoye strolled in. T'challa was dressed as Tupac, complete with a fake thug life tattoo over his stomach. Shuri was dressed as Tiana from the Princess and the Frog. Her green dress was adorable. Okoye was dressed as Mrs Smith, a long black dress with a insane thigh slit, and a knife attached to a garter around her leg. 

Bucky gave T'challa and Shuri warm embraces. They were all very happy to see each other. Mine and Bucky's jaws dropped when Sam walked over and kissed Okoye on the lips, commenting on how good she looked. I shook hands with the King and princess, making small talk while we ordered another round of drinks. 

Bucky took me to the dancefloor, and held me close. I was on edge, the admirer still hadn't shown themselves. So I was tense the entire time. He didn't say anything, he just held my waist and danced along to the music, his head on my shoulder. I was getting more anxious by the minute. I excused myself.

"James. I need a moment." 

"Sure." 

I walked past him and went to the patio. Thankfully it was empty, since it was cold outside. I was overheating with the leather catsuit and I felt a panic attack coming. I held onto the railing, staring out at the city. I calmed myself down, regulating my breathing. 

"Yes. Hypothermia is wonderful this time of year." 

I turned, and saw Tony dressed as Super Mario. He had a fake belly and mustache. I laughed very loudly at him. 

"Yes, yes. Laugh it up. Now come on. I can't break in a new assistant." 

We walked back in, I saw Pepper dressed as Princess Peach. 

"Pepper! This is the best couples costume ever!" I wiped a tear from my eye once I finished laughing. 

"It gets better. Show her princess." 

Pepper smiled and held up a sonogram picture. I screamed, and hugging her and jumped up and down. I hugged Tony, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Congratulations you two! I am so happy!" 

"Thank you!" Pepper and I hugged again.

"We made the official announcement to the team a few minutes ago. You were outside looking like you were about to risk it all." 

"Shut up Tony. I was preoccupied ok?" 

I stayed for a while, talking to Pepper and Tony about the pregnancy. Tony's excitement was contagious, we all felt it. Happy and May joined us, Happy wouldn't wear a costume, wearing his usual black suit. So May put on a black suit as well and said they were the men in black. I heckled Happy for a while, and both couples went to dance.

I went back to the bar, to drown my sorrows. It was times like these that being single hit me the hardest. The secret admirer was such a breath of fresh air, I hadn't been pursued in a long time and it showed. Not to mention I was acting very unscrupulously with two super soldiers. My loneliness crept up on me at certain times, and this was one of them. I stared at my apple martini, and I felt a tear slide down my cheek. But seeing how almost three hours went by and this person hadn't shown themselves, I assumed the worst. It was all a cruel joke. I turned to the crowd and watched all the happy couples, a twinge of jealousy hit my chest. I downed my drink and decided it was time to call it a night. 

Thankfully, I didn't have far to go. I walked to the elevator and pressed the button for my floor. My heels echoed down the hall as I made it to my room. I untied my corset, and peeled myself out of the catsuit, leaving me in my bright pink bra and thong. As I was putting my hair up, I heard a knock on the door. I left my hair down, threw my robe over me and went to answer it. 

"Hey Steve. What are you doing here?" 

"I noticed you left. Everything ok?" Steve watched me with concern in his eyes. 

Steve stood in front of my door, he was in a long coat without a shirt on. I couldn't figure out who he was supposed to be. But his chiseled chest was distracting the hell out of me, that I realized I never answered him. 

"Oh. Um, yeah. Everything's fine. Just time for me to call it a night." 

I felt myself get wet at the sight of him, I shifted, clenching my thighs together and hoping he didn't notice. I wanted him to leave, but my brain made me ask who Steve was supposed to be.

"Marcus. From underworld." He smiled.

"What?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Doll, we need to talk." Steve walked in. He sat on my bed while I stood with my hands on my hips. My mind was swirling. He looked at me and said nothing. 

"Well?" I crossed my arms under my breasts. 

"Do you remember Tony's Memorial day party?"

I nodded. I did remember. I said nothing, waiting for him to finish.

"You were in a white dress with slits on each side. Red heels and a blue necklace. You danced all night, and I couldn't take my eyes off of you. Happy took you home, and you climbed into his arms and sang all the way to the garage, using a heel as a microphone. You have a great voice. " 

I grimaced, I remembered that too. It wasn't my finest moment, but I was having a good time.

"Oh. And for the record, I didn't blush because of your tattoos. All I could imagine was your thighs wrapped around me. The hard on I had was painful and I turned red."

Well, that explained it. I guess he really isn't as wholesome as I thought. He listened to the girls and mine conversation.

"Ok what about it Steve?" 

He sighed, "I am your secret admirer. I like you and I planted the gifts for you." 

"What the hell? Why couldn't you just tell me?" 

"Jasmine. I like you. And I mean I really like you. You're smart, funny, incredibly beautiful and sexy, plus you can punch people. I saw you punch Bucky pretty hard. Hell, you even made Thor clean a kitchen." He laughed.

He sighed before continuing, "It took me a long time to come up with a plan. It was supposed to be a few gifts and I got carried away." He smiled.

I shifted again, his smile was adorable, and his cheeks were pink. 

I was dumbfounded. Steve, Captain America just admitted he liked me. I dug my nails in my palm, making sure I wasn't having another realistic dream. I felt the pain, and looked back at him. 

"You know I can smell you. You're wet right now. Not the first time either, I might add." 

Steve got up, and stood behind me. His arms wrapped around, and I felt myself getting weak Steve removed my robe, sliding his hands down my breasts and stomach. The feeling of his hands being on me made me arch into him, our bodies flush against each other.

"Just like I said. Pretty in pink." Steve chuckled as he pulled me closer. 

Steve's lips were against my neck. His beard tickled as he moved. He moved one hand to my hips, tugging on my thong. Steve was about to pull down my bra and stopped.

"Decision time doll. Do you want this? Me?" 

My body was on fire. I had feelings for him, but I assumed it wasn't reciprocated. But he wanted me too. How could I not say yes? I had questions, so many questions. But I couldn't think straight to answer. But this was Captain sexy ass, the object of my affections for seven years, telling me he liked me and showering me with lavish gifts as a token of his affections. What else could I say?

"Oh God, yes. Please."

I felt two sharp tugs, and I was naked. My underwear in shreds on the carpet. 

Steve laid me on my bed, and took off his coat. He laid on top of me, and I finally got to kiss the man I'd been pining over for years. I didn't think he was such an experienced kisser, but he proved me wrong. He knew how to work his hands too, not even stopping his kiss, plunged two fingers into me. I moaned into his mouth, pleasure overtaking me that I bit his lip.

Let me say, Steve Rogers is no virgin. That man exuded big dick energy and how to use it. He wrapped my legs around him, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to each tattoo. Without a word, he sank right into me, a hiss escaped his lips as he moved.

"I know. But I've been abstinent for two years. So go easy on me ok?" I looked at him. 

"Of course doll." 

Two hours of mind blowing sex, multiple positions and four orgasms for me, Steve finally came himself. Collapsing beside me, he pulled me closer and placed a kiss to my forehead. 

A knock on the door, cleared the fog in my head. 

"That must be the other admirer." 

"Other?!" I sat up. 

Bucky walked in smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the idea for the dress Steve mentioned
> 
> https://www.lovermalls.com/products/white-grenadine-double-slit-spaghetti-strap-cross-back-party-maxi-dress?variant=12270727921730


End file.
